Agonía
by trekumy
Summary: Todo le recordaba a aquel día, ese en el cual su vida cambió para siempre, el día en que fue obligado a comprometerse con una extraña, y a cambiar la vida de viajero errante... RanmaXAkane. Capítulo 3 --PACTO--
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Negación.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza, oscuras nubes cubrían en su totalidad el cielo, y la gente pasaba a su lado corriendo o aferrándose a sus paraguas en un inútil intento por no empaparse. Algunas personas se detenían a observar con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad al enorme panda que caminaba delante de él con una mochila al hombro.

Todo le recordaba a aquel día, ese en el cual su vida cambió para siempre, el día en que fue obligado a comprometerse con una extraña, y a cambiar la vida de viajero errante a la que estaba acostumbrado, por una de hogar con sus reglas y normas de comportamiento. En esos momentos solo deseaba curarse de su maldición, no tenía tiempo para una relación amorosa, mucho menos un matrimonio, él era un artista marcial, toda su vida se había preparado para ello y hasta el momento nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza convertirse en un esposo, eso era algo que le sucedía a otra gente no a él. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, eso se suponía que era algo bueno, y a él sólo le pasaban cosas malas…

Y lo peor vino cuando llegó a esa casa, la recepción fue todo menos cortés, no era que los culpara, cualquiera habría reaccionado negativamente al ver entrar en su sala un panda cargando una pelirroja, cuando esperaban un par de hombres, aún así en esos momentos de frustración algo lo hizo sonreír… ella. No solía sonreír muy a menudo, sólo cuando lograba dominar una nueva técnica, o conseguía comer una ración considerable de alimento sin que le fuera arrebatada, pero ella con unas palabras y un gesto tan dulce y cálido como sólo podía ser una sonrisa suya, iluminó su mundo en un instante. Pero luego de un rato, la ilusión se desvaneció, y conoció a la verdadera Akane… su prometida.

Esa chica torpe, violenta, agresiva, que jamás confiaba en él, y lo consideraba el peor de los pervertidos y mujeriegos, esa era justamente la chica con la que se casaría, entonces el matrimonio después de todo si era algo malo, así que todo volvía a su normal configuración en el mundo, y el matrimonio acabaría tocándole a él inevitablemente. Luchó, gritó, pataleó, incluso en una ocasión mordió, por evitarlo, pero muy dentro suyo sabía que sólo estaba aplazando lo inevitable, debía casarse, y lo haría con la horrenda y detestable chica que sólo sabía golpearlo. Porque era su destino, porque no podía cambiarlo, porque provocaría a esa chica hasta que lo golpeara, y la insultaría hasta que sus palabras se volvieran realidad… sólo para que ese destino no cambiara.

Una risa femenina se escapó de sus labios ante tal pensamiento, sólo era un niño en esa época, uno que creía poder engañar al destino con una actuación tan deprimente, el mismo que creía que la virilidad se medía en centímetros de busto. Pero ahora había madurado, al menos lo suficiente para que en un escenario idéntico al de dos años atrás, la escena fuera totalmente diferente, él no sólo no se preocupaba por el cuerpo de chica que en estos momentos lucía, ni se resistía a acercarse a la residencia Tendo, sino que estaba absolutamente ansioso e ilusionado por hacerlo.

Faltaban escasas cuadras para llegar a esa casa donde estaba ella, sólo pensar en eso hacía que todo su alarde de madurez se volviera ridículo, y comenzara a temblar como una hoja seca. Introdujo su mano al bolsillo y apretó la cajita que guardaba celosamente allí, no lo ayudó a calmarse, pero le recordó algo muy importante… Akane lo esperaba y lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. Maldijo internamente a su padre, dos meses de entrenamiento había sido demasiado, antes de conocerla incluso entrenaba durante medio año, pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía un lugar al que regresar, y ese lugar no precisamente era una casa, ese lugar era ella. Aún así debía ser justo, ese entrenamiento en el templo budista, esos dos meses de absoluto silencio, y sin contacto con nadie más que su padre y unos pocos monjes del lugar, le habían ayudado a reordenar las ideas. Pero aquella noche tres semanas atrás, cuando desesperado escapó del templo entre las sombras, y corrió cientos de kilómetros hasta encontrar un pueblo, y lo más importante; un teléfono, esa noche lo marcó para siempre. Luego del quinto intento, cuando al fin logró controlar sus nervios y marcar el número correcto, al escuchar su voz casi se le escaparon las lágrimas, talvez era algo normal en alguien que no había escuchado voces en más de un mes, pero con la gente que habló minutos antes en ese pueblo no le había sucedido nada parecido, sólo con ella.

Como si lo esperara fue ella quien atendió el teléfono luego del primer timbre, eran las tres de la mañana y aún así estaba a un lado del teléfono, sin embargo eso no lo dedujo hasta mucho después.

-_¿Ranma?_- preguntó ella llena de ilusión.

En ese momento, todo atisbo de racionalidad que hubiera cultivado durante su silencioso entrenamiento se esfumó, y como un náufrago sediento frente a cuenco con cristalina agua, comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si quisiera expresar en un instante con palabras, todo lo que había pensado durante tanto tiempo.

-¡_Akane, perdóname no quería decirte todo eso, soy un idiota y lo sabes, los insultos no eran enserio, tú no eres fea, ni peor que las demás, no me creas si vuelvo a decírtelo, no sólo eso, golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas, sé que ya lo haces, pero… te conseguiré un mazo más grande y duro, así podrás golpearme hasta que deje de ser tan idiota, y… escúchame, necesito que seas feliz y si no es conmigo lo entiendo, dímelo y me alejaré lo prometo, pero… yo… no quiero…!_- el nudo en su garganta no le dejó continuar.

-_Yo también te extraño Ranma…_- comenzó a decir sollozando _-¡No me importan los insultos, las demás prometidas, los locos que aparecen aquí cada tres días buscándote para retarte… no me importa nada sólo regresa, prométeme que volverás, me siento sola, hace mucho que no lo sentía… me duele sentirlo…!_- balbuceó algo después de eso, pero los sollozos eran tan fuertes que él nunca lo escuchó.

-_En menos de un mes estaré allí, lo juro… por favor espérame…_- suplicó roncamente, en un esfuerzo por que ella no notara su voz quebrada.

Esa noche al colgar el teléfono su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, le tomó el resto de la noche regresar al templo por lo que no pudo dormir, pero nada importaba, había escuchado su voz, ella estaba bien, y ahora su misión era más clara que nunca; regresaría lo antes posible para no volver a alejarse nunca más.

La retrospectiva acabó cuando chocó de frente con la peluda espalda de su padre, iba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no notó que ya se encontraban frente a al portón de los Tendo. Avanzó detrás de su padre hacía el interior de la casa, concentrándose en percibir el aura de Akane, ella lo esperaba y de alguna forma sabía que no habría salido justo ese día. No se anunció al ingresar al interior de la casa, si Akane no salía a recibirlo, él iría a darle la sorpresa. En ese momento como era de esperarse Kasumi apareció a recibirlos.

-¿Ya regresaron?- preguntó la joven al ver a los recién llegados.

Ese no era el recibimiento que hubiera esperado, la voz de Kasumi se escuchaba rara, así que desvió la mirada de la escalera por la cual esperaba ver bajar a Akane para posarla sobre ella. El inmaculado cabello café estaba algo desalineado e incluso podían verse algunos hilos blancos mezclados en él, sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro estaba compungido, como si intentara contener las lágrimas. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, y la intensa puntada en su pecho lo confirmaba.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Kasumi, donde está Akane?!- preguntó aterrado, al borde de la arritmia cardiaca.

-A… Akane… ella está…- no pudo contener más el llanto, con las manos en su rostro perdió las fuerzas y cayó desmayada, por fortuna el panda logró atraparla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

Pero él no le prestó atención a nada de eso, la palabra que Kasumi no había dicho se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero no podía ser, tenía que haber un error. No supo en que momento subió las escaleras, o llegó hasta allí, pero en un instante se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su prometida, todo estaba limpio y ordenado como siempre, pero ella no estaba allí. Recorrió toda la casa en su busca, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, pero ella no estaba. No lo aceptaba, eso no estaba pasando, eso simplemente no podía suceder.

-¡Ella está muerta!- le gritó Nabiki exasperada por los incansables gritos del chico.

-¡No, eso no es cierto, ella no está…!- se detuvo a mitad de la frase, no podía decir la odiosa palabra, y mucho menos aceptarlo, una parte irracional de su cerebro le decía que si lo aceptaba sería el fin, perdería las esperanzas, la perdería, y… ¿Para qué vivir sin ella?

-¡Si lo está, uno de los locos que te persiguen la atacó y por su culpa cayó al río!- volvió a gritar mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos también estaban hinchados y rojos, pero se veía más molesta que acongojada -¡Murió ahogada y tú no estabas allí para salvarla!

Sabía que había recibido golpes duros en su vida, algunos que casi lo habían matado, pero en estos momentos no recordaba ninguno que le hubiera dolido una milésima parte de lo que dolieron esas palabras. Sin decir palabra se alejó de allí, sus piernas volvieron a llevarlo a la habitación de ella, se dejó caer en el suelo sin voluntad.

-No…- se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Sacó la cajita negra de su bolsillo, la observó mientras la imagen se difuminaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Si hubiera estado allí, si no se hubiera alejado de ella, si no hubiera aceptado ese estúpido entrenamiento, si nunca hubiera llegado a su vida… si él no hubiera existido...

-¡NOOO!- el grito retumbó en la casa, al tiempo que su puño se estrellaba contra el suelo, atravesando la madera hasta llegar a los cimientos.

Sólo entonces le permitió a las lágrimas correr libremente, se dejó caer totalmente y hecho un ovillo en el suelo lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloró de impotencia, rabia, culpa, tristeza, pero sobre todo de dolor. Ya nada importaba, sin ella todo era insignificante, de hecho nunca notó en que momento había regresado a ser un hombre, pero eso poco le importaba, solamente quería desaparecer del mundo en ese instante, partir con ella para siempre y no alejarse jamás. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el contenido de la caja que en algún momento había dejado caer, allí frente a sus ojos estaba el sencillo pero hermoso anillo que, a escondidas de su padre, había comprado con sus magros ahorros.

-Te amo…- musitó.

Esas palabras que nunca se atrevió a decirle salieron como un susurro del alma, una cosa más por la que sentirse culpable, si sólo se lo hubiera dicho talvez… ya no tenía sentido el talvez, ella no estaba allí… nada tenía sentido ya. Tomó el anillo, recordando cuanto deseaba dárselo, colocarlo en su dedo anular mientras le pedía que fuera su esposa, mientras le decía que la amaba.

-Talvez aún pueda…- murmuró incorporándose.

Ese anillo era de ella, y él se lo daría, la buscaría y lo haría, así que salió de la casa y se dirigió hacía el cementerio. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su interior al llegar al lugar, si no encontraba su tumba, entonces significaría que ella continuaba con vida y sólo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

El recinto era gigantesco, aún así supo exactamente hacia donde encaminarse, se detuvo frente a la temida lápida, allí, escrito en grandes y claros kanjis estaba el nombre de su prometida, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero aún había una última esperanza, podría no haber nada enterrado. Tomó aire dándose valor y comenzó a excavar la tierra con sus manos, sabía que profanar el lugar donde descansaba un muerto estaba mal, y lo último que quería era perturbar a Akane de alguna forma, pero lo necesitaba. Si ella no estaba allí la buscaría bajo cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla, y si estaba… le colocaría el anillo y acabaría con su miserable existencia en ese preciso lugar.

Sus manos sangraban debido a las pequeñas piedras que estaban mezcladas con la tierra, cuando palpó la dura madera del cajón.

-Puede estar vacío- intentó convencerse, apartando los restos de tierra del mismo.

Miró el cajón fúnebre ya limpio de tierra, tragó en seco y temeroso por lo que encontraría dentro comenzó a forzar la cubierta, levantándola mientras lo clavos que la afirmaban se desprendían poco a poco.

-¡Ahora o nunca!- exclamó mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la tapa con los ojos cerrados.

La cubierta cayó a unos metros del cajón, mientras él permanecía de pie frente al mismo sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos.

-Tranquilo… Akane no estará allí dentro, ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, prometió esperarme, mi marimacho jamás rompe sus promesas- se dijo a sí mismo, y con renovados ánimos abrió sus ojos, deseando encontrar el cajón vacío.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos marrones abiertos, sin vida, su cabello tenía la consistencia de la paja seca, el azul había perdido su brillo por completo, su piel no era más que una delgada capa grisácea a través de la cual se veía claramente su cráneo, las manos sobre su regazo apenas conservaban un poco de piel…

**Continuará…**

Hola a todos, este fic es el resultado de un descanso que hice de mis estudios, tardaré un poco en terminar el vendedor debido a que estoy muy complicada.

Se lo dedico a todos los que me llaman cruel… para que vean que se equivocan ^^.

Por último quiero agradecer a Noe por ayudarme la causa de la muerte de Akane, y a Elisa Ackles por el título.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ira

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Ira.**

Se sentó al pie de la escalera como era su rutina desde hacía un tiempo, abrió su libro donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, ya casi finalizaba esa novela tan intrigante y misteriosa que la había cautivado por completo. El sonido de la lluvia era muy relajante, y daba el complemento perfecto a su lectura, realmente esa sería una tarde agradable, y más aún sabiendo que ese día cada vez estaba más cerca… el día en que él regresaría.

Aún recordaba con claridad cuando se marchó, esa mañana había despertado algo agitada, seguramente por alguna pesadilla que no recordaba. Al salir de su habitación casi chocó con él, llevaba su mochila de viaje, y la observaba con cara de haber sido descubierto. El muy tonto planeaba irse sin avisarle, y cuando ella le preguntó a donde iba, él sólo respondió con burlas ganándose un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Genma apareció momentos después instando a su hijo a darse prisa, ella fingía no prestar atención, pero escuchó claramente lo que el hombre dijo acerca de un templo en medio de las montañas. Después de eso ambos se fueron, y ella se limitó a observarlos alejarse a través de su ventana, le habría gustado despedirse, desearle suerte y que regresara bien, pero no encontró una oportunidad, así que se convenció a si misma de que él no lo merecía.

Las primeras semanas las pasó tranquilamente, lo extrañaba no podía negarlo, pero no se lo demostraría a nadie, aún así estaba acostumbrada a esos entrenamientos a los cuales él se iba sin previo aviso, y una o dos semanas después regresaba con aún más problemas de los que se marchó. Pero tres semanas pasaron y él no regresaba, ni telefoneaba, ni una carta… nada. Intentó fingir que no le afectaba, pero cada vez era más difícil, su padre y hermanas la veían con tristeza, y las demás prometidas sólo sabían molestar, Kuno se había vuelto insoportable, y unos cuantos locos a cual más extraño aparecían casi a diario en su busca. Defendió su hogar con la fiereza que la caracterizaba, pero un día ya no pudo más, se derrumbó en un mar de llanto frente a uno de esos locos, el extraño encapuchado se retiró, ya no la consideraba un rival digno, y ella se quedó allí, frente a la puerta de su casa, con una pierna destrozada y su orgullo hecho pedazos. La pierna sanó, el orgullo dejó de importar, pero él… nunca regresó.

Poco a poco se convirtió en un alma en pena, ese entrenamiento no podía ser tan largo, ninguno lo era, él se comunicaría de alguna forma si así fuera.

-Ranma finalmente abandonar chica violenta- fueron las palabras cargadas de veneno, de Shampoo luego de registrar toda la casa y no encontrarlo.

Palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero después de un tiempo ya no lastimaban, al contrario le aliviaban un poco, esa posibilidad era mucho más alentadora que la que en su interior se repetía constantemente. Él tenía que estar bien, no podía ser que sus pálpitos fueran acertados, sólo considerar la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo la dejaba sin aire, sin fuerzas para continuar. En algún momento su turbado cerebro se refugió en lo improbable, él llamaría, lo haría y no podía permitir que en ese momento no hubiera nadie allí para atender, por lo que decidió no despegarse del teléfono en ningún momento. Y así pasó días enteros, haciendo guardia a un lado del aparato, la familia no logró convencerla de descansar en su cuarto, ellos no entendían que esa era su única esperanza, lo último que le quedaba de conciencia dependía de una ilusión.

Una noche sin luna, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en su posición inalterable, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, perdidos en la nada misma, entonces escuchó el timbre del teléfono. No esperó a que sonara una segunda vez, desesperada tomó la bocina y con ilusión dijo su nombre, sabía que era él, tenía que serlo… y lo fue.

Escuchar su voz fue como un bálsamo que en un instante alivió tanto sufrimiento, no sólo era su voz, las palabras de Ranma eran tan torpes y a la vez cargadas de dulzura y sentimientos que no pudo evitar llorar. Él estaba bien, él se disculpaba, él no quería alejarse de su lado… él la había extrañado tanto como ella lo había hecho. Así que cuando dejó de hablar ella intentó tranquilizarlo, lo primero fue decirle que también lo extrañaba, y luego suplicarle que regresara, tanto tiempo deseando hablarle y ahora el llanto le impedía decírselo todo…

-... _me duele sentirlo…si te pierdo me muero…- _terminó diciendo en medio del desconsolado llanto, pero él nunca lo escuchó.

Le pidió que lo esperara, prometió que en menos de un mes estaría allí, y ella juró que esperaría, sabía que Ranma siempre cumplía sus promesas y él haría todo lo posible por regresar, ella podría verlo, y entonces le diría todo aquello que ocultó tanto tiempo.

-_Ranma…_- susurró una vez que él colgó, dejando caer la bocina, y sintiendo una felicidad en su interior como ya no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez.

Instantes después su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el duro suelo, al fin podría descansar. Tardó tres días en despertar, al menos eso le contaron sus hermanas, aunque poco le importaba aquello, se sentía feliz, rebosante de alegría como nunca. Él regresaría, era lo único que importaba, así que hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y poco a poco adoptó la rutina que mantendría hasta que llegara, la cual consistía en sentarse en las escaleras a esperarlo mientras leía un libro, comía algo o simplemente pensaba en como recibirlo.

Y eso era justamente lo que hacía en estos momentos, lanzarse a sus brazos rogando que nunca más se fuera sin ella, y descargarse llorando en su pecho no parecía ser un plan elaborado durante semanas, sin embargo por más que pensara siempre acababa soñando despierta con la misma escena. Decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y concentrarse en su lectura, sólo le faltaban dos páginas para conocer el final de la novela.

La puerta se abrió, y ella como siempre lo hacía, levantó la cabeza automáticamente, con la esperanza resurgiendo y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su boca se abrió en una gran sonrisa al ver entrar al padre de su prometido. El libro cayó olvidado en algún lugar mientras corría hacía él en busca de su prometido que seguramente entraría en unos instantes.

-Akane...- habló el hombre, en un tono sereno pero muy triste, sin embargo ella tenía cosas más importantes a las que prestarle atención.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- preguntó sin rodeos luego de asomarse por la puerta y no verlo.

-Él…- comenzó a balbucear el hombre acomodándose las gafas a través de las cuales no se distinguían sus ojos –Akane, él está muerto…- dijo sin anestesia.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, durante segundos sólo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados sin poder reaccionar, pero al cabo de un tiempo sus labios se extendieron en una afectada sonrisa y una risa estridente se escuchó en toda la casa. El confundido hombre la veía reír como si le hubiera hecho la mejor de las bromas, y en efecto eso era lo que ella creía. Tenía que estar bromeando, no había otra posibilidad, seguramente eran cosas de Ranma, el muy chistoso se habría escondido en el tejado sólo para aparecer de improviso y darle la sorpresa.

-¡Vamos tío Genma, esa es una broma muy pesada, dígale a Ranma que salga de donde esté!- exigió dejando de reír, no era sano hacerle ese tipo de bromas a alguien en su estado.

-No es una broma- aseguró el hombre sin inmutarse –Ranma está muerto y no hay nada que hacer- concluyó intentando abrirse paso hacia el interior de la residencia.

Se quedó paralizada intentando asimilar la información, no reaccionó hasta que Genma ya se había adentrado por el pasillo seguramente con rumbo a la cocina.

-No… no… Ranma… él no puede estar…- murmuró desesperada, sus ojos ardían en un intento por contener las lágrimas –¡Es un error!- exclamó al aire, y se lanzó en busca de Genma, él tenía mucho que explicar.

Lo encontró degustando uno de los pastelillos de Kasumi, con el cual casi se atraganta cuando ella lo levantó del suelo, tomándolo por el cuello del gi.

-¡¿Dónde está Ranma?!- preguntó gritándole en la cara, su genio solía salírsele de las manos y acarrearle problemas, pero en esta ocasión era lo único que le quedaba, gritaría y golpearía a quien fuera hasta que Ranma apareciera.

-¡Está muerto!- respondió de igual forma el hombre, pero lejos de intimidarla sólo la enfureció más.

-¡Si es así, entonces dígame donde está su cuerpo!- preguntó con la mayor frialdad que pudo, mientras soltaba al hombre dejándolo caer de nalgas sobre el suelo.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- preguntó, ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente –Su cuerpo está en algún lugar del bosque que hay al pie de la montaña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó casi sin voz, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, Ranma no podía estar muerto, simplemente no era posible -¡Un momento! ¿Dijo algún lugar?

-Lo buscamos durante casi tres semanas y no lo encontramos- admitió con pesar.

-¡Si no lo encontraron entonces él no tiene porque estar muerto!- exclamó, alentada por un rayo de esperanza, no todo estaba perdido.

-¡Eso es imposible, es una caída de varios kilómetros, nadie habría sobrevivido! Además el bosque está lleno de animales salvajes, no hay forma de que aún continúe con vida.

-¡Ranma no es cualquier persona, él no se habría dejado vencer por algo como eso, debieron buscarlo mejor! ¡Usted es su padre, ¿Cómo pudo regresar sin haberlo encontrado?!- gritaba fuera de sí, defendiendo con uñas y dientes la posibilidad de que él estuviera con vida.

-Él está muerto, acéptalo.

-¡No! ¡Él sabe caer y jamás sería vencido por unos animalitos! ¡Si algo le sucede sólo será porque usted lo abandonó a su suerte!- acusó ella sin medir sus palabras, por más que lo intentara ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por mi?- preguntó Genma con un semblante sombrío –Él cayó por ese acantilado durante la noche cuando regresaba al templo luego de escaparse para hacer una llamada en el pueblo… de eso hace exactamente tres semanas… ¿te resulta familiar?- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

El hombre desapareció de la habitación mientras ella se dejaba caer por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar, negando con su cabeza y repitiendo constantemente "No". Dolor y culpa se mezclaban desgarrándola por dentro, si ella se hubiera despedido de él, si lo hubiera tratado mejor, si se lo hubiera dicho a tiempo…

En un instante la línea que separaba la cordura, del delirio se difuminó por completo, con los ojos enturbiados y una enajenada sonrisa se puso de pie.

-Descuida Ranma… te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta- decidida salió de la casa sin llevar equipo de supervivencia ni averiguar la dirección correcta, sólo guiada por su instinto.

Sabía que habían pasado muchas horas, talvez días, pero ella continuaba caminando absorta en su propio mundo, pronto divisó un templo, no tenía dudas, ese era el lugar, lo atravesó memorizando cada detalle, su prometido había estado allí, incluso aún podía sentir su presencia en el aire. Se apresuró a subir por la escarpada montaña, el camino hacia el pueblo que había en lo alto de la misma, era muy estrecho, demasiado peligroso para transitarlo y más aún por la noche. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver un trozo de tela roja enredado en unas ramas a la orilla del camino, no había duda, allí había caído.

No traía equipo de escalada, pero eso poco interesaba, ella lo encontraría como fuera, así que arriesgando su propia vida descendió por el peligroso risco. No fue fácil, la propia sangre que salía de sus rasgadas manos, dificultaba el trayecto volviéndolo más resbaloso, pero finalmente terminó de bajar. No se detuvo a festejar su pequeña victoria, ni a detener el sangrado de sus brazos y piernas, apenas tocó suelo firme comenzó a correr, ese bosque tan espeso en el cual apenas se infiltraban unos pocos rayos de sol la ponía nerviosa, un muy mal presentimiento se abría paso dentro de si, prefirió ignorarlo mientras corría llamando a su prometido.

-¡Ranma… Ranma, ¿dónde estás?!- era inútil, no importaba cuanto gritara, sabía que él no respondería.

Algo la hizo tropezar, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, al levantar la mirada, observó aterrada el sendero de sangre seca frente a ella. Lo que en un momento fue líquido carmín ahora no era más que una masa pastosa color café que apenas se distinguía sobre el manto de ramas secas. Lentamente se puso de pie, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, el mal presentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en una certeza absolutamente desgarradora. Forzó a su cuerpo a moverse para seguir el rastro, el dueño de esa abundante cantidad de sangre no podría haber llegado demasiado lejos.

-Descuida Ranma… te encontraré, curaré tus heridas y te llevaré conmigo- murmuraba intentando inútilmente infundirse algo de esperanza –. Regresaremos en poco tiempo, así podrás cumplir tu promesa de estar en casa antes de que se cumpla el mes… y entonces yo al fin podré decirte que te…- las palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando lo vio.

Una masa de piel desgarrada cubierta casi en su totalidad por sangre, eso era lo que quedaba de él. Las entrañas estaban esparcidas a un lado del cuerpo, uno de sus brazos y ambas piernas habían sido arrancados y su antes hermoso rostro, ahora no era más que un poco de carne rancia sujeta al cráneo. Uno de los tres lobos que lo rodeaban estaba arrancando uno de los ojos, mientras los otros comían los restos de los animales muertos que había cerca de el cuerpo, aquellos que se acercaron en el momento equivocado, mientras él aún podía defenderse.

**Continuará…**

Hola… jejeje… creo que se me fue la mano con la escena final.

Bueno el siguiente será el último capítulo, no sé para cuando lo tendré, espero que pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Gracias por el apoyo, y cualquier bomba, virus, y demás armas de destrucción masiva favor de enviarlas a un correo que no sea el mío.

Hasta pronto.

Trekumy.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pacto

Loa personajes son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Pacto.**

Se incorporó en su futón con los ojos desorbitados y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho dificultándole la respiración, y su rostro denotaba una expresión de pánico absoluto. La imagen del rostro impávido de su prometida, con los ojos eternamente abiertos y el paso del tiempo haciendo mella en su inerte cuerpo, continuaba imborrable en su mente, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de su ubicación, aunque eso poco le importaba, miró a los lados reconociendo el lugar como su habitación.

-Debí haberme desmayado en el cementerio y alguien me trajo- dedujo, para luego sollozar con su cara escondida entre sus manos.

Orgullo y hombría hace mucho que dejaron de importar, no podía parar de llorar sin importarle que alguien lo viera en ese estado, y esa maldita imagen que no se borraba de su mente, aunque tampoco disponía de la cordura necesaria para discernir si realmente quería olvidar el último recuerdo que tenía de ella. Una pequeña duda se alojó en algún sitio, abrió sus ojos observando el lugar, era su habitación, acababa de despertar, talvez… todo había sido un sueño.

Sueño no, la más horrible y desgarradora pesadilla que hubiera tenido en su vida, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente ante la posibilidad, si eso era así, si sólo había sido una pesadilla… entonces ella estaría en su habitación. Sin pensarlo más, aferrado a su ilusión se levantó del futón y corrió hasta la habitación de ella sin mirar siquiera por donde iba, así que a mitad de camino chocó con algo que lo hizo caer sentado.

Un leve quejido llegó a sus oídos, lo reconocería donde fuera, miró a la persona frente a él, ese obstáculo con el que chocó, como si de una aparición divina se tratase. Allí estaba ella, su musa inspiradora, su ángel, su amiga, su prometida… la mujer que amaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más a prisa, el corazón latiéndole a mil, y esa extraña sensación de alivio y confusión, era ella, estaba viva, estaba bien, y él no podía dejar de verla.

Él estaba allí, viéndola con la misma intensidad que ella a él, estaba vivo, estaba bien, cada parte de su cuerpo seguía en su lugar, entonces si había sido una horrible pesadilla y nada más. Apenas despertó tuvo la esperanza de que él estuviera bien, que sólo hubiera sido un tonto sueño, pero todo parecía tan real y la última imagen estaba tan grabada a fuego en sus retinas que incluso viéndolo a salvo no lograba olvidarla, y el dolor y horror absolutos que sintió al despertar aún no menguaban.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, viéndose fijamente, con sus rostros desfigurados por el dolor, regresando poco a poco a la normalidad, y el incesante llanto que se negaba a abandonarlos. Continuaban en la misma posición en la que cayeron, acostumbrándose a la situación, no atreviéndose a pronunciar palabra por temor a que la ilusión se disipara.

Genma subía las escaleras con su mochila de entrenamiento, cuando vio la extraña escena, decidió no prestarle atención y se limitó a decir.

-¡Vamos muchacho, date prisa en empacar que en un rato saldremos!

-¿S…salir?- preguntó Ranma con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta.

-Así es nos vamos a entrenar a un templo- comentó tranquilamente sin percatarse de la palidez de los chicos –Saldremos luego de desayunar, así que apresúrate- ordenó volteando, con intensión de retirarse, pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡¿Cómo que un entrenamiento en un templo en medio de las montañas?!- le gritó Akane viéndolo casi con odio, mientras lo sostenía de gi.

-¿Cómo sabes que es en medio de las montañas?- preguntó el hombre algo intimidado, pero continuó al no recibir respuesta –Es sólo eso, un entrenamiento en un templo budista…

-Meditando en absoluto silencio…- completó Ranma ya de pie mirando fijamente a Akane.

La sensación de deja-vú los aterrorizó, cada uno recordaba con exactitud ese entrenamiento, el maldito entrenamiento que provocó la tragedia.

-Pues si, eso mismo…- respondió sin detenerse a pensar en el motivo por el cual ellos ya lo sabían.

Escucharon la voz de Kasumi llamándolos a desayunar, el único que respondió al llamado fue Genma que en tiempo record había bajado y estaba sentado a la mesa. En tanto Ranma y Akane continuaban viéndose fijamente sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Ranma no vayas por favor! ¡Tuve un sueño, tú caías de una de las montañas que rodea el templo! ¡Tú morías!- suplicó agitadamente tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo por la desesperación.

-¿Tuviste un sueño?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Sí, tú te ibas a ese entrenamiento, tardaste mucho en regresar, una noche llamaste y me prometiste que pronto regresarías! ¡Pero nunca lo hiciste!- exclamó rompiendo en llanto –¡Fui a buscarte, y casi muero cuando te vi!

-Tuve el mismo sueño… pero yo regresé, y tú no estabas- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, mientras ella lo observaba con atención –Me dijeron que habías… muerto, y yo no lo creí, pero al destapar esa tumba… te vi…- concluyó con dificultad en silencioso llanto.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó ella algo asustada, todo era muy extraño.

Kasumi volvió a llamarlos rompiendo el ambiente, sólo en ese momento Akane notó lo cerca que estaba de él y se alejó unos pasos.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- comentó ella para correr a su habitación sin darle tiempo de responder.

Él sólo se la quedó viendo hasta que ella cerró su puerta, luego de dar un suspiro frustrado se dirigió a su propio dormitorio para vestirse y bajar. Minutos más tarde, Akane ya vestida y sin llanto pero con los ojos aún algo hinchados, bajaba las escaleras. Se apresuró al escuchar los gritos furiosos de su prometido en la sala.

-¡He dicho que no iré!- volvió a gritar Ranma de pie frente a su padre.

-Nada de eso, tú irás, se trata un entrenamiento muy importante- ordenó Genma acabando con su arroz.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¡¿Qué te está sucediendo Ranma? Jamás te rehusaste a un entrenamiento!

-¡Ya déjelo en paz!- intervino ella sin poder contenerse más –¡Ya dijo que no iría!

-Pero hija… considero que ese entrenamiento le sería muy provechoso…- comenzó a decir Soun, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No me importa él no irá y punto!- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos hermanita, sabemos que no te quieres alejar un segundo de él, pero no dejarlo entrenar ya es demasiado, ¿no crees?- comentó Nabiki esperando ver el típico sonrojo en Akane, pero no obtuvo más que una fulminante mirada de ella.

-Nabiki tiene razón, una buena esposa no debería interferir en la formación de su hombre- sentenció Soun.

-Esta bien, iré- declaró Ranma antes de que ella pudiera responderle a su padre.

Akane lo miró sin poder digerir sus palabras, ¿él lo decía enserio? Se iría después de que ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Él sólo la miraba seriamente, no estaba bromeando.

-¡Te odio idota!- le gritó furiosa, aún sin poder creerlo.

Corrió a su habitación antes de largarse a llorar de rabia e impotencia allí mismo. Para cuando cerró su puerta tras ella ya lo había decidido, no se daría por vencida, lo salvaría sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Comenzó a tirar algunas cosas dentro de una mochila, mientras trazaba su plan de acción; los seguiría sin que la notaran y cuidaría de él, caería por ese barranco en su lugar si era necesario.

-Venía a avisarte que prepararas tu equipaje, pero veo que ya comenzaste- escuchó decir a Ranma que ahora estaba apostado en su ventana.

-¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir a…?! ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó al tomar conciencia de las palabras de él.

-Dije que iría, pero nunca dije que lo haría con el viejo, y mucho menos… sin ti- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Porqué…?- preguntó sonrojada viéndolo fijamente.

-Juré que no volvería a dejarte sola- admitió, talvez hubiera sido en un sueño, pero la promesa era real.

Esa declaración la llenó de un extraño sentimiento, esa felicidad que nunca creyó sentir aunada al miedo a perderlo provocaron que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos -¡Tengo miedo, no quiero que nada te pase… no lo soportaría!- lloraba con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él.

-Tranquila… nada me pasará, y tampoco a ti, lo juro…

-¡Alejaré a cualquier animal salvaje que se te acerque!- prometió ella más calmada, separándose para verlo a los ojos

-Y yo no permitiré que pases a menos de tres kilómetros de un charco de agua por más pequeño que sea- respondió él sonriéndole en un intento por infundirle seguridad –Pero hay algo en ese sueño que me causa intriga- continuó enseriándose.

-¿Qué ambos lo tuvimos?

-Algo aparte de eso, me dijiste que estuviste en ese templo, ¿qué tanto recuerdas?

-Pues… todo…- dedujo viéndolo –Recuerdo la forma de llegar, cada camino, cada árbol del lugar, las montañas, las personas…- se detuvo un instante desconcertada –Eso es muy extraño, ¿verdad?

-Así es, y yo también recuerdo cada detalle de ese sitio, algo muy extraño está sucediendo, es como si alguien o algo quisiera que vayamos allí.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, pero me da mucha intriga.

-Y a mi- asintió ella.

Ranma salió de la habitación para preparar su equipaje, minutos más tarde ambos se encontraron en el tejado.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó él mirando al frente mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Si- respondió ella segura y feliz por el contacto que él le regalaba.

-Cuando regresemos te daré eso que en mi sueño no pude.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya verás- aseguró mirándola con una sonrisa.

Aún tomados de las manos partieron hacía ese misterioso lugar, horas más tarde la familia encontró la pequeña nota de Akane donde intentaba tranquilizarlos asegurando que regresarían pronto.

Después de ese día nadie en Nerima volvió a tener noticias de ellos…

**FIN.**

Por algún motivo en mi cabeza está sonando la banda sonora de los archivos X.

Bueno este es el final, se aceptan teorías sobre lo que realmente sucedió, yo me inclino por que los abdujeron los OVNIS.

Los títulos de cada capítulo son las 3 primeras fases del proceso de duelo, se los cuento sólo a modo anecdótico.

Agradezco a todos quienes me leyeron, y soportaron tan tortuosa historia, como verán no es uno de los finales que hacen época, y no era la intención que lo fuera, sino escribir algo que se me vino a la mente y nada más.

Bien ahora responderé los reviews:

**Seraphy:** Amiga del alma, pues créeme que esto no se debe a ningún Resident Evil ni película de terror ni nada de eso, en realidad todo surgió en una época en la que estaba demasiado sumergida en los estudios y no tenía tiempo para el divague… digamos que los estudios son malos para la salud mental de la gente. Entiendo que me quieras meter en un loquero, me pregunto que planearás hacer conmigo ahora T.T… pobrecita de mi con lo buena y santa que soy, incapaz de matar una mosca… En fin, gracias por tu comentario, realmente me alegraste mucho sobre todo sabiendo que tus críticas son siempre las exactas y jamás me dirías que algo está bien a menos que realmente lo creas.

**Momo:** Gracias a ti por leer, y disculpa que me haya demorado tanto.

**Xocolatl:** El cadáver de la novia no la he visto, pero hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, me han gustado mucho los trabajos de Burton que he visto. Realmente el segundo capítulo fue muy impactante, incluso para mi… y eso ya es mucho, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por comentarme, saludos, y espero al continuación del tuyo ^_-.

**Sele-TheBest:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la parte de Ranma fue realmente deprimente, pobrecillo tan desesperado por verla y encontrarse con tamaña noticia. Y bueno aquí está la respuesta a que fue lo que pasó en realidad, saludos.

**Killina:** Ceci, gracias por comentar, y repito que no he visto esa peli, peor si talvez sea el cabello azul. Ya ves lo que pasó en realidad, pero se me hizo muy interesante ver que teorías imaginaban para explicar la incoherencia entre ambos. Saludos y cuidate.

**Akane yangtz:** Aquí tienes el final, muchas gracias por comentar, con poema y todo vino tu rev ^-^. Muchas gracias pro pasarte por aquí.

**Akima-06:** No te culpo, a mi tampoco me gustó demasiado, y también quiero que ellos sean felices, pero después de leerlo y escribirlo tantas veces, uno empieza a necesitar un cambio… no se si me explico. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Milk goku:** Pues si, como lo dije se me pasó un poco la mano con como dejé a Ranma, de hecho lo suavicé un poco para que no quedara tan desagradable, y aquí tienes la explicación, no muy buena ni coherente, peor una explicación al fin. Saludos y muchas gracias pro leer.

Ahora si me despido, saludos a todos y gracias por el apoyo, en breve me apareceré con alguna nueva locura.


End file.
